


Climbing

by Maymot97



Series: Fett Family AU [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, two year old antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: Wolffe gets himself in a bit of a bind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is actually physically possible for two year olds to do but it was funny.

So, technically he was supposed to be making sure that the younger kids weren’t getting in trouble. The problem with that plan was that there were five of them, and Boba wasn’t entirely sure how Wolffe- the freaking two-year old- ended up on top of the fridge.

Their dad was only going to be for around ten minutes- their uncle had needed his help moving something and was only down the street. All the door were locked, both sets of twins were in the living room (Boba could seem them from were he was standing)…

And Wolffe was on top of the fridge.

Boba was entering complete freak out mode when he heard the door unlock and out of the corner of his eye saw his dad walk in. Jango briefly stopped to ruffle the little kids’ hair before he entered the kitchen and stopped right behind Boba.

“Son… why is Wolffe on the fridge?”

Boba frantically shook his head. “I don’t know, Dad. I looked away fro two minutes and then he was up there.”

Jango ‘hmmed’ and went to go get Wolffe off the fridge.

This was the day they learned that Wolffe liked to climb.


End file.
